Anywhere
by pandoraz-box
Summary: SONFIC(SxJ) Sometimes life gets in the way of what we really want, what we really need. Sometimes you just have to get away.


Pandora: Yet another songfic. This time it some SetoxJou lovin (not like that though) Anyways thankies to everyone who reviewed Solitude.

The following reviwers are living breathing saints:

PetPetAngel

Zodiac Cat Girl

Anonymous

Ragdollsally13

Sansi

Angelprincess17

yamiyugifanadic

BlackCharmgirl

Pandora: now is the time you've all been waiting for......THE DISCLAMER!

Give me an 'I'

Yugi: I!

Pandora: Give me a 'don't'

Ryou: Don't!

Pandora: Give me an 'own'

Bakura: Own!

Pandora: Give me a Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jou: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pandora: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto: She don't own Evanescence's song Anywhere either

_Anywhere_

Screaming fangirls pushed and shoved, autograph books and pens in hand, all trying to catch a glimpse of the hotty making his way into the newly opened Kaibaland. Brown locks of hair swayed gently as the young man in dark grey trench coat made his way down the red carpet. His signature icy blue eyes glancing at all the scantily clad females all trying to get a piece of him. Seto Kaiba. The young, rich and gorgeous CEO of Kaiba Corp. Now 21 years old

Suddenly a woman aged between 40 and 50 jumped the barrier seperating the fans from the older Kaiba brother. She wore a white, lacy wedding dress and was holding a beautiful boquet of yellow rose in her hands.

"MARRY ME SETO KAIBA!" She screamed and latched onto his arm. Security immediately took action and roughly grabbed the woman and dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

"I don't think she would have made a very good sister in law," a young male with spiky black hair around his shoulders, clad in navy blue laughed. Mokuba Kaiba, 17 years of age yet a child like innocence reflected in his dark eyes.

"She was old enough to be my mother," Seto sighed running his hand through his chocolate brown hair before being almost trappled by a stampede of game addicts all desperate to get into Kaibaland.

"And next come the fangirls," Mokuba whispered. The colour in Seto's face drained at this thought, he looked around frantically for a hiding place. "Man big bro you need a holiday. You should just runaway and take a break or something."

Seto glared at his younger brother before taking shelter in an alleyway from the mob of fangirls storming the streets for him.

"Oh marry me Seto Kaiba!" A very poorly impersonated voice cried. Seto turned around to see a young male his age down the alleyway. He had wild honey blonde hair and amber eyes that sparkled like glass.

"Puppy?" He asked, obviously confused as to what Jou was doing here of all places.

"Figured I could catch a moment with you to talk since you cancelled tonight," Jou said casually masking any hurt he might of felt.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

Seto felt a jolt of pain in his heart for cancelling his date with Jou. They had been dating for about a year now, but in total secret so the media couldn't take a stab at Seto and print rumors galore.

They don't know when they fell in love it just sort of happened as cheesy as it sounds. Maybe they loved each other all along and the fights were just their way of showing it. One night the found each other in a deserted street. They just seemed to attract each other like magnets as they came together to kiss in the pouring rain under a full moon.

Seto had to cancel his date with Jou due to the media hounding him over his supposedly non-existant love life. How many times had TV companies sent him letters offering to find him a soulmate and make a reality TV show about it.

"I'm sorry," he whispred unsure what to say. He loved Jou, he truly did but life just seemed to get in the way all the time.

"Don't worry about it," Jou said, waving the whole thing off. He was about to continue when he felt himself pinned against the cold brick wall, Seto viciously attacking his mouth. Jou sighed and was about to respond to the kiss when footsteps were heard and Seto pulled away.

A security man dressed in black rounded the corner and walked straight up to Seto before turning his eyes to Jou in disgust.

"Any trouble Mr Kaiba?" He asked in a rough voice, his dislike for Jou already apparent.

Seto was about to reply when Jou beat him to it. "I'm just some troublemaking punk." Seto turned to Jou in shock as Jou grinned slyly. "I'll just be on my way." Jou walked off leaving Seto to ponder what he had said.

'Does the mutt really think I feel that about him?'

"Mr Kaiba. It's getting late and we should probably go to that meeting your board of directors called," said the security man.

"Not now," Kaiba hissed, gathering all his thoughts.

"But sir-"

"One more word and you're fired!" Seto spat his icy demeanor up once more. He growled and ran out of the alleyway and hopped in his jeep before taking off at speeds that would make Superman cry in shame.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name _

Speeding along a random highway to his mansion, his hair being whipped back in the wind, Kaiba replayed Jou's words in his head before coming to a decision that would change their destinies forever.

Seto burst through the front door off his mansion, startling the maids, and rushed up the winding stairs and along the hallway to his room. He dived under the king sized bed and pulled out a large suitcase and dumped it on his bed. Ripping open the wardrobe with enough force to pull the doors off their frames, he hastily gathered his clothes and belongings and crammed them into his suitcase before doing the same with the various dressers around his room.

"Mr Kaiba, sir?" Asked a voice. A maid he recognised as Karna stood timidly in the doorway with long ebony hair falling down her back and steel grey eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Kaiba paused his little rampage for a second and looked at Karna thoughtfully. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"How 'bout you just give me an order instead and once your gone I'll have forgotten about it," she asked.

"Works for me. Put my suitcase in the jeep out front and grab my laptop from the library and put it in the frontseat," Kaiba ordered before running down to the kitchen and ordering the cook to leave.

He scurried around looking for a paper and pen, thinking of how to explain all this to Mokuba when it hit him. He found his pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note.

_**'Mokuba**_

_**Decided to take that vacation like you said.**_

_**Seto Kaiba'**_

He taped the note to the fridge and ran outside, pracitcally diving across the lawn to his jeep which he parked in the middle of one his gardens. Karna stood in front of it smiling pointing to the suitcase and laptop inside. Seto gave her a curt nod and jumped in his jeep.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there   
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Seto spent hours searching Domino for Jou and by now the sun was long gone and chilly night winds were attacking his face.

'I wonder if the pound picked the mutt up?' The thought bringing a smirk to Seto's face. He speed along the streets hoping no cop would see him when he spotted a familiar rusty old motorbike beside the steps leading into the park.

Seto turned off his jeep slowly, jumping out and scanning the area around him. He walked up the stone steps of park, going over in his head what he was going to say to the blonde.

"Didn't know Kaibacorp also operated at the park," said a cheeky and oh so familiar voice.

Seto looked up to see his lover standing at the top of the stairs, his usual goofy grin plastered to his face and his hair looking like it hadn't seen a comb in weeks.

"What brings you here?" Seto didn't answer. "If our dates back on I can't go. Made plans with Yugi, ya know." Once again Seto didn't answer. "...Look you don't have to apologise to me or make it up to me. I know I'll always come third next to work and Mokuba. Really I don't-"

"Marry me," Seto interrupted, cutting Jou off.

A suffocating silence engulfed both of them as Seto's two word echoed around them.

"Eh?" Was the only word Jou's mind could produce at the moment.

"Will you marry me Katsuya?" Seto asked again.

"EH?" Jou repeated, only this time louder. At that moment Seto's brain went into overdrive and everything he'd been practising during his drive to say to Jou came out in one big go.

"We could run away and get married. I've got my bags in the jeep and I stopped at your apartment before and grabbed all your stuff and I was thinking we could just drive up Japan until we can't go any further and jump on a plane and go to America and get married and then just drive anywhere. We could be free from the media to get on with, nothing holding us back. Freedom Katsuya. I'm offering you freedom," Seto blurted out.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

"Your company?" Jou asked weakly.

"Fuck them," Seto replied simply. "I've made more than enough money to set myself and Mokuba up for life."

"Mokuba?"

"He's alright on his own now he's at college," Seto replied becoming impatient. He began tapping his foot in anticipation of Jou's answer.

Jou's mind took a few moments to register everything. He blinked several times before his face lit up in pure joy.

"Yeah..." he said, the shock not yet worn off.

Seto raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked Jou straight in the eye.

"Yeah what?" He asked slyly.

"HELL YEAH TO EVERYTHING!" Jou shouted at the top of his lungs before jumping on Seto who held him tightly. He carefully carried him down the stairs to his jeep, opening the passager door.

"Shall we go?" Seto asked putting Jou down.

"Alright but one question: Do I have to change my name to Kaiba?" Jou asked his brow knitting together in thought.

"Katsuya Kaiba. I like it...Actually I love it. Let's people know you're mine," answered Kaiba, that smirk never leaving his face.

"You know what I love?" Jou asked.

"I think I already know." Kaiba kept his eyes glued on Jou as the climbed into the jeep and started it up. "I think you know what I love too."

Silence lingered as they drove through the city, one question firmly planted in Jou's mind.

"Where are going?" He finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Anywhere."

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Pandora: Yay another ficcie done. Sorry if there are heaps of typos and errors. Yami flavoured push-pops to everyone who reviews!

Yami: O.o...you can actually get those?

Pandora: Comments, random reviews, constructive critisism and flames are all welcome!


End file.
